


Rivers in Time

by geekruminations, truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations, https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: A mysterious device sends Coulson, May and Simmons somewhere they never thought they would -- or could -- visit: the 1940's. Once there, they are embroiled in a case which complicates their return home and leaves an agent's life hanging in the balance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Season 3 of Agents of SHIELD, before the season finale. 
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful watcherofworlds for betaing this!

> _'In Einstein's equation, time is a river. It speeds up, meanders, and slows down. The new wrinkle is that it can have whirlpools and fork into two rivers.' -Michio Kaku_

**1948**

He moved silently through the halls, careful not to draw attention to himself. Although SHIELD was a hive of activity during the day, things quieted down at night and there were only a few agents on shift.

He was one of them and while this wasn't his usual division, he could argue he was just stretching his legs if anyone asked why he was wandering around.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, he felt the small device which was cool against his palm. This was technology that the likes of SHIELD hadn't ever seen before.

SHIELD was pitiful.

They created new weapons, new armour, new trinkets every day that paled in comparison to what HYDRA had. Johann Schmidt may be gone just like their beloved Captain America, but he left behind a legacy, and along with it, an arsenal of weaponry for HYDRA to use and replicate.

He wasn't given the details but he knew that the device in his hand was powered by what his friend Karl had told him was a glowing cube of some kind. Karl insisted that he had seen it once and while he didn't always buy his friend's tall tales, he knew that this device was special.

It had the ability to transport people from one location to another, which would be perfect for a surprise attack on SHIELD. They wouldn't know what was coming. SHIELD would be crushed and the illustrious Director Carter and her cohorts would be begging for mercy.

It wasn't time yet though.

His job was to plant the device in a secret location for safekeeping, ready to be used at any moment.

He already found the perfect spot and as he neared it, his heart pounded a little faster. He must complete his mission. He must not fail for the consequences would be deadly.

Standing in front of the side wall in the logistics division, the man attempted to look nonchalant as he pulled a piece of the wall away. He quickly pulled the device out of his pocket and squeezing it once more, he placed it in the wall and put everything back in its rightful place.

No one would know that it was there.

And SHIELD wouldn't know what hit them.

__________________________

**Present Day**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He was close now. Ready to move in and search the main facility. He was positive that the device was there, absolutely sure he would get his hands on the lost piece of technology that had been evading HYDRA's reach for so many years.

His superiors were skeptical that the device even existed but he knew otherwise. It was real and it was here.

He stepped out from behind a tree and immediately took cover again.

There, walking into the remains of Camp Lehigh were three people. What the hell were they doing here?

He watched them confer and then he realized. They were SHIELD.

SHIELD had crumbled and was scattered and yet they still hung on, still continued. It defied logic and the man did not understand. Didn't they realize? SHIELD was a dying species, one that was meant to be exterminated.

Once he got his hands on this device, he would ensure that every last SHIELD agent met their end.

But for now, all he could do is wait.

____________________

"Simmons, any idea where to start?" Coulson asked, as he stepped through the rubble. This place, once SHIELD headquarters, was demolished and he doubted they would find anything here. And yet, Fitz had picked up a signal on SHIELD frequency that indicated that something was here. What, he wasn't sure of.

"No idea," Simmons responded honestly. "I have this sensor Fitz gave me but it's indicating that nothing is here."

"Let's move in. See what we can see," Coulson stated.

Coulson and Simmons, along with Agent May, gingerly stepped through the rubble towards the main building. Or what was left of it.

"This is a waste of time," May noted.

Coulson smiled wryly. "Hey, it got us off the Zephyr for a bit, didn't it?"

"I think I found something," Simmons said, walking faster ahead of them. "Over here."

Coulson and May followed. As Coulson headed towards Simmons, he heard a crunch and looked down. He lifted his foot and realized he was stepping on glass. The glass of a picture frame to be exact. And there in the frame was a picture of Director Peggy Carter.

Coulson smiled. Director Carter was a formidable woman so he wasn't surprised that a mere picture of her would survive the explosion. From what he had heard of all her exploits, she could survive anything. He never got to work with her but respected her all the same.

"Don't touch that!"

Coulson looked up to see May charging towards Simmons as Simmons touched a piece of rubble on the ground.

"What did you..."

A flash of light erupted from the ground, blinding him.

And then they were gone, leaving no trace of where they once stood.


	2. Chapter 2

**1948**

“It’s good intel,” Peggy said to Daniel. “I think we can trust this informant.”

He shrugged. “We’ve thought that before and it’s bit us in the backside.”

They were in the main lab of SHIELD’s Science Unit. This was Daniel’s domain, his unit, even if Peggy was SHIELD’s director. One male scientist was near the back of the lab, head lowered as he scribbled furiously in a notebook. Even though he was not paying any attention to the Director and Unit Chief, Peggy made sure to keep a professional distance from Daniel. Their relationship wasn’t a secret in the still-very-new SHIELD but they didn’t need to advertise it, either. 

“He has not let us down in the past, though,” she said. “I believe we should move forward as soon as possible.”

Daniel seemed to ponder her words, then nodded. “I trust your gut, Peg. The element of surprise is everything, and--”

A burst of light flashed near the entrance of the lab. At first Peggy thought it was a grenade but no grenade she knew of resulted in three people appearing before her eyes. Before she realized it, her gun was in her hand and pointed at the unwanted visitors, who were on the floor but moving.

Daniel drew his gun seconds after Peggy. “What the…”

The man was the first to stand, though very unsteadily. “What the hell happened?” He clutched his head with both hands.

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Peggy snapped out. “Who are you? How did you get in here?”

The man looked at her, his eyes wide and still looking woozy. “This has to be a dream. Remind me not to eat Taco Bell before bed.”

Peggy pointed her gun at the man’s head. “I repeat, who are you?”

“Phil Coulson,” the man said, raising his hands in front of him. “And please don’t shoot. People don't get shot in their dreams, right?”

The black-haired woman beside him stood, swayed for a second but righted herself. “Don’t include me in your dreams again.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future, May,” he said with a weak smile.

Daniel, his gun still raised, stepped around a table. “I’m calling for backup.”

The third woman, a brunette, still crumpled on the ground, groaned and looked up, her eyes widening upon seeing the woman in front of her. “Oh my word. Sir, is that who I think it is?”

“So I’m not the only one seeing Peggy Carter?” Coulson asked.

Peggy took a step forward. “You have entered a federal facility. How did you get in here?”

“How _did_ we get in here?” the brunette asked no one in particular. “We were at Camp Lehigh, digging in the rubble, and I found this.” She sat up, which revealed what looked like a metal container about a quarter of the size of a shoebox that had been underneath her body. She picked it up.

“Drop it!” Peggy and Daniel said in tandem.

The woman didn't but she did put it down, gently, then raised her hands.

Peggy turned to the scientist. “Foster, confiscate that box.”

Foster, who already looked like he had seen a ghost, stared at her. “Are you serious? No offense, Director Carter, but I’m not going anywhere near that thing.”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake!” Peggy turned back to the three visitors, zeroing in on the brunette. “You. Who are you?”

“Simmons. Jemma Simmons, ma’am.”

“Miss Simmons,” Peggy said. “Very slowly I want you to push that toward me as far as you can. Then you will stand up, and the three of you will step away from the doorway. One false move and we will shoot.”

Running footsteps echoed, coming closer until two male agents and one female agent -- Rose Roberts -- came into view in the hallway.

“Search them,” Peggy said as she picked up the box. Gingerly placing it on a nearby table, she and Daniel visually examined the metal mystery. 

Daniel turned the box to one side. “Doesn’t look like anything but who knows what’s inside.”

“We should call Howard on this one,” Peggy said, heading to the phone. “We need to find out how they got in here and what this thing is.” She looked at Rose and the other two agents. “Confiscate anything they have on them, then put them in separate interrogation rooms. Each of you posted outside a room.”

With help from Rose, Simmons stood on wobbly legs. “We’re not a threat, Director Carter. We’re part of the same team.”

Peggy looked at the woman with disdain. “We’ll see about that.” She watched as all three were led out of the lab.

“Foster,” Peggy said to the scientist, “take a break. And do not breathe a word of what just happened to anyone. Is that clear?”

Foster nodded, still looking shell-shocked. “Crystal clear, Director.”

As soon as the man rushed out of the room, Peggy said, “How in the bloody hell did they get in here, Daniel? They couldn’t have just appeared out of thin air.”

“We’ve seen weirder,” Daniel said, “but I agree. They didn’t just show up. Had to be smoke and mirrors of some kind.” He limped into the hallway and looked around, feeling along the plate glass that revealed the lab to the hallway. 

Peggy shook her head, then picked up the phone and dialed a number. “Mr. Jarvis, good afternoon. Is Howard around?”

“Miss Carter, a pleasure,” Jarvis replied. “I’m afraid Mr. Stark is out with one of his production assistants.” He paused. “Doing production assistant things.”

Peggy nodded in recognition. “Right. We have a situation here at SHIELD headquarters that is in urgent need of his attention. As soon as you hear from him, send him here.”

“I will do that, Miss Carter.” She heard a click on the other end as Daniel entered the lab again.

“Nothing out there that I can see,” he said, perplexed. “Even Houdini would applaud that entrance.”

“Well, they had to get in here somehow.” Peggy started toward the door. “You question the man. I will interrogate the women, starting with the one he called May. We’ll meet up after that and compare notes before talking to the third one. Something tells me the one named Jemma Simmons has more answers than the others, so I want to talk to her last, see what the others’ stories are.”

Daniel nods to the box. “In the meantime, I’ll lock this up in one of the blast containment chambers, just in case.”

“Good idea,” she said. “We’ll meet back here. Hopefully by then, Howard will be here and can tell us what that bloody thing is.” 

She walked out of the lab and down the hallway toward the interrogation rooms. How did they do this? How did someone infiltrate SHIELD headquarters without setting off any alarms or being seen by any personnel? This facility was impenetrable. Or so they thought. 

Stopping outside the first interrogation room, she nodded to Rose. “Which one has the black-haired woman?”

“Peg… Director Carter, it’s the next room over.” Rose still had problems calling her Director Carter, after years of calling her Peggy. She didn’t chastise the agent for that; some habits die hard.

“Thank you,” she said, walking to the second door and opening it, motioning for the male agent posted at the door to follow. “Sawyer, with me.”

The black-haired woman, whose name may or may not be May, was standing in a corner, leaning against the wall with an inconvenienced look on her face. She was dressed oddly; black pants, black knee-high boots and a tight black leather jacket. The jacket was what caught Peggy’s eye: it had an insignia very close to the SHIELD’s, but more linear. The eagle’s wings were straight, diagonal lines, and its legs no longer were portrayed. Who were these people?

Peggy closed the door and motioned to the agent to stay at the entrance. She then motioned to the woman. “Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable.”

“I’m fine where I am,” the woman said, her expression flat and unimpressed.

Peggy sat in one of the chairs. “Well, I’m not. So sit. I insist. Your name is May?”

She stared at Peggy, arms crossed but, after a few seconds, moved shakily to the open chair. Her walk was not nearly as confident as her expression and voice.

“Would you like to tell me how you and your friends got here, May?”

May sat, then leaned forward, arms still crossed but on the table. “I don’t know what kind of masquerade you’re trying to pull off, but it’s not going to work.”

“I should be saying that to you.” Peggy leaned forward, stopping when her face was inches from May’s. “How did you and your friends get in here?”

“And I'm asking how you got us in here,” May bit out through clenched teeth. “Why the elaborate set-up with period costumes and Director Carter crap? Why make us think we've traveled back in time? What's your endgame?”

“Traveled back in time? You expect me to believe you're from the future, like something out of an H.G. Wells book?” Peggy slammed her hands in the table and stood. “This is not science fiction, May. This is reality. And your reality will be very short if you and your colleagues don't tell us exactly how you got into this facility.”

May leaned back in her chair and simply stared up at Peggy.

“You belong to some sort of organization,” Peggy said, nodding to her. “That insignia on your arm. What does it stand for?”

“If you’re really Peggy Carter, you should know,” was May’s only answer. 

“I'm not leaving until I get answers.”

May’s mouth curled into a smirk. “Then I guess you'll be here a while.”

“I suppose I will,” Peggy said as she sat down.

The two women stared at each other, neither willing to give in. Jaws set, eyes blazing, mouths shut. They remained that way for several minutes until a knock at the door caused both women to break their mutual gaze.

Peggy nodded to the agent, and he opened the door to reveal Daniel.

“Peg, you need to see this. We're next door.” He gestured to May. “Bring her with. I think we have our answer on how they got in here.”

Peggy considered Daniel’s words, and the look on his face told her he had discovered something interesting. 

She nodded and stood up. “Sawyer, escort her next door.” 

The agent waited for May to stand, then walked her out the door. Peggy followed but stopped next to Daniel.

“I know you won't believe it if I tell you,” Daniel said, “so I'm going to show you.”

He walked away with Peggy close behind. They entered the room, where Rose was setting up a third chair. May took a seat next to Coulson and Simmons.

Peggy’s eyebrow shot up. Why does Daniel have all three of them in here?

“Sawyer, Roberts, that will be all,” Daniel said, waiting for them to leave. He glanced at Peggy, whose expression left no doubt that she thought he had lost his mind.

Daniel’s lips curled into a smile. “Trust me.” He turned to Simmons. “Tell her what you just told me.”

Simmons nodded. “Director Carter, I have surmised that the device you now have in your possession is the reason we are here. That device somehow has teleportation capabilities and brought us here from the future for some as-yet-unknown reason.”

“You're from the future? Teleportation?” Peggy looked at Daniel. “You believe this?”

May looked at Simmons and Coulson as if each had sprouted a second head. “You two believe this?” 

“It’s the only explanation, May,” Simmons said.

Coulson nodded. “I have to agree with her. Though I hope someone got the license plate of that DeLorean that brought us here because their driving sucks.” He put a hand to his head, as if trying to ward off a headache.

“I can't believe it,” May said. “This is obviously a set-up.”

Simmons shook her head. “May, if this were an elaborate ruse by HYDRA, why haven’t they--”

Peggy’s gaze snapped toward Simmons. “HYDRA? What do you know about HYDRA?”

“More than we want to,” Coulson said. “You started the battle, Director Carter. We’re continuing it, sixty-plus years later.”

“Sixty years…” Peggy shook her head. “No, I don’t believe a word of this. This is a trap, it has to be.” She turned to Daniel, considering his curious, and a bit excited, look. “You _really_ believe them?”

“I didn’t at first,” Daniel replied. “Not until he showed me his hand.” He pointed to Coulson and nodded.

A smirk curled Coulson’s lips. “I’m not doing this to show off, really. He asked, so…” 

He turned his hand palm-up, showing the underside of his arm. Peggy looked at his arm, unimpressed. Then he touched the arm and the underside lit up like a Christmas display.

“What the bloody…” If Peggy needed a word to describe what she felt, it was gobsmacked. She hated that word but it perfectly explained the situation.

“It’s a prosthetic arm, not implants or anything, though I’d bet our team could do that,” Coulson said, glancing at Simmons, who smiled shyly. “It’s still a prototype but has some pretty nice features.” 

Peggy’s hand hovered over her holstered gun. “Such as?” 

“Well, if I press this,” Coulson said, pointing to an oval area lit up, “I can jam any audio signal.”

Peggy continued looking at his arm, eyebrow still set high, though her hand now sat on her gun, ready to draw.

Coulson leaned into May. “She doesn’t believe me.” He smiled. “Guess I need to bring out the laser show. May I?” He stood up and walked toward Daniel. Peggy’s gun was out of the holster in a millisecond, and Coulson’s hands went up. “I promise, I’m not going to hurt anyone. Agent Sousa, would you join me?”

“Peg, it’s okay,” Daniel said, following Coulson to the other side of the room. “I’ll be fine.”

Coulson stood a few feet away from Daniel, then pointed his arm in front of him. “Here goes.”

The room exploded in light as a round illuminated form took shape. Peggy gasped at the sight of Steve Rogers’ shield -- though with the insignia from May’s jacket -- projected in front of Daniel and Coulson, their figures wavy behind the blue light. The room was filled with a static crackling.

“Director Carter,” Coulson shouted, “point your gun at me and shoot.”

She shook her head. “Absolutely not. I don’t like this. Daniel, get back over here.”

Daniel’s expression told her he wanted to stay right where he was. He looked like a child who has discovered the best new toy. She gave him a stern look, and he compromised, stepping to the side, just out of the perimeter of the bright circle.

“Go ahead,” Coulson said. “Take a shot.”

Peggy met Daniel’s gaze again, and he nodded. She raised her gun and fired, shocked when the bullet bounced off the light and hit the ground. She pulled the trigger again and the same thing happened.

She lowered her gun, and Coulson’s finger tapped on his arm, causing the lit shield to disappear as quickly as it appeared. He walked back to his chair.

Daniel moved next to Peggy. “Do you see why I believe them? This is technology far beyond what we or HYDRA, or even Stark, could come up with.”

Simmons’ eyes brightened. “ _Howard_ Stark? Is he here?”

Peggy ignored her comment. “That was an impressive display, but I still think this is a ruse.”

“How?” Daniel asked her. “There are no projectors in here, nothing that could bounce light like that, certainly nothing that could deflect a bullet.”

Peggy paused for several seconds before turning her attention to the three visitors. “I still do not believe you, but I will humor you. You claim to be from the future. She,” she said, pointing to May, “has the same insignia as that… thing you projected. What does it stand for?”

“It stands for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,” Coulson replied calmly.

Peggy smiled bitterly. “SHIELD. Of course. You're SHIELD agents, even though I have personally hired every agent in this organization.” She held up a hand when she saw Coulson open his mouth to reply. “But you are from the future, so that tidied up that storyline quite nicely. However, you have a dilemma. If, in fact, you are with SHIELD, how do you plan to prove it?”

“Well,” Coulson said, “we can tell you a little about yourself from your personnel file.” He smiled shyly. “I admit that I have read your file many times. You and Cap are heroes of mine…” He paused, eyes wide with excitement. “Wait, you don't know, do you? Of course you don't! Captain America was… Ow!” He grabbed his side after Simmons roughly elbowed him.

“Ixnay on the uturefay,” Simmons said through gritted teeth. 

Coulson’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“We can't tell anyone here what has happened in the future. If we do, we risk changing history.”

“But she should know that--”

“No!” Simmons yelled, shocking everyone in the room. “Don’t you dare say another word about it.” She added quickly, “Sir.”

Peggy looked at Simmons but gestured to Coulson. “You keep calling him ‘sir’. Why? Is he your superior?”

“Yes, he is,” Simmons replied, “but I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. However, we can tell you about your personnel file up to… what year is this?”

“Nineteen forty-eight,” Daniel offered.

“We can tell you about everything up to nineteen forty-eight.”

“I don't know what happened in what year,” Coulson said to Simmons.

She smiled. “Well, then it's a good thing I do.” Her smile faded. “It's possible I may have Director Carter’s file memorized, by year.” 

Coulson and May looked at her, both amused and curious.

“What?” Simmons huffed. “It was for research purposes.” She straightened up in her chair. “Your name is Margaret Elizabeth Carter, born the ninth of April, nineteen twenty-one to Amanda and Harrison Carter. You had one brother, Michael, who died in World War Two after--”

“All of this could have been discovered in my military records,” Peggy said sharply. “You'll have to do better than that.”

Simmons, who looked appropriately chastised, cleared her throat. “Very well. You have two small gunshot wounds to your right shoulder. You have several scars from knife wounds. I could draw them out if I had a body diagram. You have a large scar to your left abdomen and back from an impalement while at the SSR.”

Peggy’s eyes widened. That was not part of her military file, nor her SSR file. It only appeared in her SHIELD personnel file as part of her medical records.

“Your first case as director of SHIELD,” Simmons continued, “involved the takedown of a HYDRA cell in Fairfax, Virginia, which involved two U.S. senators being discovered as HYDRA operatives.”

Peggy looked at Daniel, realization hitting her hard. No one but those with a high enough clearance would know this information, as the public, even the government, was told the senators stepped down for unrelated “personal” reasons. There were only five people who knew the whole story: her, Daniel, Chester Phillips, Howard Stark and the Vice President of the United States.

“Shall I continue?” Simmons asked.

Peggy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I don't believe that will be necessary, Miss Simmons. I have just one question.”

Coulson, Simmons and May looked at her expectantly.

“What has happened that necessitated you traveling sixty-plus years in the past?”

“That's the sixty-four-thousand-dollar question,” Coulson said to bewildered looks from Peggy and Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3

The half hour wait until Howard Stark arrived was filled with an awkward tension, with nobody quite sure of what to say. 

“Well…” Daniel started. “I…”

The door opened and Howard Stark strode in, looking very much like the billionaire playboy inventor that he was. 

"I'm here," Howard announced loudly. "Whaddya need me to.....well, well, who do we have here?" He crossed the room and stood in front of Simmons, and pasted a devilish smile on his face.

"New recruits?" He asked, glancing over at Peggy. 

"Now Howard..."

"My name is Howard Stark," he said, interrupting Peggy and reaching for Simmons' hand. "And I am very pleased to meet you. You are?"

"Uh, Simmons. Jemma Simmons."

"Well, it's certainly nice to have some fresh blood around here."

“Mr. Stark, I’m honoured to meet you. I’ve followed all your work and I think your inventions are very well done.”

“Why thank you,” Howard replied, lifting her hand and kissing it. 

Simmons smiled awkwardly at the gesture and started to shuffle away, pulling her hand from his.

Howard smiled and turned to May.

"Don't even think about it," she warned. 

"You must be related to Peg," Howard replied wryly.

"Howard, focus please," Peggy interjected. "I need you to look at something."

She nodded at Daniel who retrieved the device, placing it on the table in front of Howard.

"What on earth?"

"I'm taking that to mean you haven't seen anything like it," Daniel said.

Howard shook his head. 

"What does it do?"

Peggy and Daniel exchanged a wary look.

"It...well...it brought these three people back in time," Daniel stated, realizing how silly he probably sounded.

Howard immediately lit up, a grin spreading across his face.

"Time travel! It works?"

"Don't tell me you have tried to..." Peggy said.

"Of course," Howard interjected as he picked up the device and began examining it. "Any scientist with a bit of adventure in them has attempted time travel. Of course it never worked. In fact, I didn't quite think it was possible."

"Do you have any idea who could have created something like this?" Daniel asked.

Howard sobered up. 

"My first thought? HYDRA."

"That's not possible," Peggy said. "HYDRA still exists but they are scattered and weak. They don't have the capabilities to create something like this."

"I agree," Howard replied. "But they did have the capabilities during the war. This could be leftover from Schmidt."

"Excuse me. Are we ruling out the idea that the tech is from the future?"

Howard turned and looked at the person who spoke.

"And you are?"

"Agent Phil Coulson."

"One of the time travellers," Howard said, nodding his head. "It's possible. But I wouldn't put it past HYDRA. We need to explore all the options."

"Do you think you can work on it?" Peggy asked. 

"Of course. This thing is no match for my brains. I will figure it out as soon as possible."

"Feel free to set yourself up in the lab," Daniel commented.

"Will do, Sousa."

"Director Carter?" 

Peggy turned to see one of her agents at the door. 

"Colonel Phillips is waiting for you."

"Oh right!" Peggy exclaimed. "I will be right there."

She turned back to the group. "I have a meeting but I will leave you in the capable hands of Agent Sousa."

With that, she and the fellow agent walked out, leaving Stark, Sousa and the SHIELD team all looking at each other.

"Well..." Coulson trailed off.

"Let's get started," Daniel said firmly. "Stark, do you need anything from us at all?"

Howard shook his head. "Not yet. I just need some time to examine the device."

"Use lab number two."

Howard nodded and headed off.

"Well, that was Howard Stark," Coulson said, smiling. "He seems just like I thought he would be."

Daniel smirked. "Yes, he's definitely what one would call a character. Listen, I know we are going to be here for a while. Can I get you anything to drink or eat? And feel free to take a seat."

"Some water would be great," Simmons said. The others nodded in agreement. 

Daniel headed to the door and poked his head out, looking for the closest agent. Once he flagged down Agent Jimenez, he relayed his instructions and came back to sit down.

"I assume this means you are watching us?" Coulson asked.

"Huh?" Daniel said, looking confused.

"You got an agent to get the water instead of going yourself. I take it you don't quite trust us yet. Not sure I would either if I were in your position."

"That wasn't why I asked the agent," Daniel commented. He waved his crutch in the air. "It would take me too long with this thing and I figured you must be thirsty."

"Sorry." Coulson said. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay," Daniel interjected.. “I’m glad to see prosthetics get better with time. Unfortunately, I’m stuck with this one for now. I can get around but not as fast as I’d like.”

Daniel smirked then continued. 

"It's also true that I don't quite trust you yet. " 

Coulson gave a wry smile. 

The agent returned with the water and left again. May, Coulson and Simmons all greedily drank down their water, not realizing how thirsty they were.

"So.." Daniel said. "One question..."

"We can't really..." Simmons started.

"Do the Brooklyn Dodgers ever win the World Series?"

"That's what you want to know?" Coulson asked. 

"Sure. We keep getting close but losing to those damn Yankees. Of course, now that they have Robinson..."

"Jackie Robinson?" 

"Yea. I assume you know him. Great ball player. Just joined the team last year. About time."

Coulson opened his mouth to reply when Peggy walked in.

"Daniel, do you have a moment?" 

Daniel headed over to where Peggy stood. 

"We have some intel about a HYDRA cell in New York. Small but still worth going after."

"What's the plan?" Daniel asked.

"You, me and a select group of agents. Not too many. Apparently the base is in an abandoned building near the docks. I thought we would go in fast and catch them by surprise."

"Sounds like a good plan. One question. What about them?" Daniel said, gesturing to the group behind him. "We can't leave them here. The less people who know about this time travel, the better."

"Good point. We may have to take them with us," Peggy said reluctantly. "I suppose they are SHIELD agents."

"I guess we will see how good they are in a fight."

Peggy nodded. 

"We are still waiting on some intel. We will go tomorrow night. In the meantime, what should we do with our guests?"

Daniel paused for a moment. 

"Jarvis!"

Peggy looked at him quizzically.

"We could take them to the mansion overnight. Jarvis can take care of them. We can give him the barest details and besides we trust him."

"Good idea, Daniel. Let me finish up and then we can head over."

"I guess this means our date for tonight is off," Daniel said in a low tone, making sure no one could overhear him.

"I suppose it is darling," Peggy whispered back. "But don't worry, I will make it up to you."

Daniel grinned as he watched Peggy walk out the door, as a herd of scientists made their way inside and headed towards the lab. 

This was going to be an interesting evening.

________________________________

Coulson tuned out what Simmons was saying, instead choosing to watch Director Carter and Agent Sousa. He couldn't hear what they were saying but it did sound serious. And was that...flirting at the end? Before he could fully process that thought, his face paled.

"Are you alright?" May asked.

"Zola."

"What?"

He discreetly pointed to the group of scientists walking by. 

"That's Arnim Zola. He's HYDRA. He was the architect of the whole plan to infiltrate SHIELD."

"How is he working here?" May asked.

"Operation Paperclip," Simmons stated. "The SSR and SHIELD recruited over 1500 Nazi scientists to work for them. Zola was one of them."

"We need to tell them," Coulson said emphatically. 

"Absolutely not! Sir..."

"This is what brought down SHIELD. Right here. We could stop it from happening."

"We can't," Simmons replied. "It could change things in ways we can't imagine. Even for the worse. We just have to let things unfold the way they are."

Coulson nodded. "I just wish that we could stop it. Director Carter and Sousa and all these agents are working hard and putting their lives on the line for something that will fall apart in the future."

"Simmons is right," May said. "We have to be objective as possible."

"Yes. Well it's easy not to slip up with Director Carter. We know so much about her. But I think we need to gather some intel on Agent Sousa. The more we can learn about him, the better. Clearly, he's a main agent but I have never heard of him before."

"I can do it," Simmons piped up. "After all, he runs the science division. I can start by asking him some questions about that."

"Good." Coulson said. "Hopefully one way or another, we will find our way back home. And soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HISTORICAL NOTES
> 
> Jackie Robinson joined the Brooklyn Dodgers in 1947. He was the first African American to join a professional baseball league. 
> 
> The Brooklyn Dodgers ended up moving to Los Angeles in 1957 and becoming the Los Angeles Dodgers. I'm pretty sure Sousa would still have rooted for them. :)
> 
> Operation Paperclip was a real thing with the United States bringing over scientists who had been a part of Nazi Germany. The most well known was Werner Von Braun who went on to work for NASA and helped develop the Apollo program.


	4. Chapter 4

In the next hour, Peggy sat in on two briefings but her mind kept wandering to the three people who suddenly appeared in the main lab. Every fiber of her being told her time travel was not possible but she had no other explanation for how they got there.

On her way back to the lab, she stopped in the bullpen and asked Rose to follow her. They stepped into the lab, and all four occupants -- Daniel, Coulson, Simmons and May -- looked in her direction.

“Agent Roberts, please take our guests to interrogation room two.”

Rose nodded. “All together?”

“Yes, that will be fine.” She turned to the three. “You're not being held, but…”

“You don't want us roaming around,” Coulson supplied.

Peggy tipped her head. “No offense.”

“None taken,” he said as Rose led him, Simmons and May out of the room.

Peggy immediately turned to Daniel. “There has to be a reason why they are here, and the only thing we have to go on is that box.”

“Do you think they know how it works?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. Or maybe they do. I want to believe them.”

“But your head is telling you no.”

“Exactly. We need Howard to figure out what that thing is and how it works.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Daniel said, his expression thoughtful. “What if that box isn’t the answer?”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s something called the grandfather paradox. I thought it was mostly science fiction but now that I’ve seen this… It says that one could go back in time and alter history to right some wrong in the future. What if that’s what happened? They are here to alter history for some reason.”

“But if someone were to go back in time to right a wrong, wouldn't they know what they were supposed to fix? They claim to not know why they are here.” She shook her head. “I think the box is the key to all of this. It's supposedly how they got here and presumably it’s going to take them back.”

She walked out of the lab, and Daniel followed. She headed into the second lab and found Howard trying to pry the top off the box.

Daniel rushed in. “Is that wise?”

Howard shrugged. “You two wanted to know what makes this thing tick. I'm trying to get an answer.”

“By destroying it?”

“I'm not destroying it,” Howard said sharply. “I'm helping it open but it's not working. I’m going to take this home with me. No offense, Sousa, but you don’t have the equipment I need here.”

“You’re the one who initially set up this lab, so that's your fault,” Daniel said.

Howard waved him off.

Daniel shook his head. “Just be careful with it. We don’t know if it has something that will trigger it to explode or… who knows what.”

“You doubt me?”

“Every day of my life, Stark.”

Howard looked to Peggy for support but got nothing but a smirk.

“Speaking of home, Howard,” she said, “we need somewhere to house our visitors at least until tomorrow evening, or however long it takes us to get them back where they belong. Could we bother you for a suite?”

“Fine.” Then Howard’s eyes brightened. “You know, I've never had a woman from the future.”

“And you won't, if I have anything to do with it.” She added a sharp look for effect. “No fraternizing with Jemma Simmons. That's an order.” 

Howard looked offended. “You're not my boss.”

“If you want to keep tinkering with that box, I am.” She bit back a smile. Hit him where it hurts: his curiosity. She knew he couldn't resist solving this puzzle.

“You're no fun, Peg.” Howard picked up the box and started out the door.

\-----------------

As soon as Agent Roberts closed the door behind her, Simmons said, “There has to be a reason why we are here, and I think it has to do with Director Carter.”

Coulson looked at her, questioning. “Why her specifically? It could have something to do with SHIELD in general, or it could even be a fluke. We could be here for something completely unrelated.”

“That would be one hell of a coincidence,” May said.

Simmons nodded. “That’s why I get the feeling it has to do with her. Something in her past or her very near future.” She paused and pointed to the one-way glass. “But we can't talk here. This is an interrogation room. They'll be able to hear everything we say.”

Coulson touched his arm, which lit up. He pressed the illuminated oval. “Now they won't. No audio in or out. Knew this thing would come in _hand_ y.” He smirked at his own joke. 

May rolled her eyes. “Simmons, since you're the resident Peggy Carter expert, what else do you know about her?”

“Well, we know she was director until a few years ago. No exact date was listed in her file.” Simmons looked at Coulson. “And we know she recently passed away.”

Coulson nodded solemnly. “But there's a lot of ground to cover between 1948 and 2016.”

“Right,” Simmons said. “Other than what I mentioned before, from her file we know she married at some point because her marital status was listed as such, though no date is listed and his name is not given. She must have married before 1953.”

May’s eyebrows quirked. “Why do you say that?”

“Her film at the Smithsonian exhibit. It was done in 1953 and in it she mentioned that Steve Rogers saved the man who became her husband.”

Coulson smirked. “And you made fun of me for having a Captain America coffee mug.”

“It was research,” Simmons said, indignant.

May shook her head. “Fine, we know she got married. What else?”

“I'm afraid that's the extent of her personal information. Her file was quite bare on that front, but we have almost sixty years of SHIELD history.”

“Are there any cases that you remember from around this time that directly involved Peggy Carter?” May asked.

Simmons nodded. “Most of them did. In the beginning, she was very active in the field.”

“It's where she excelled,” Coulson said. “I don't think she ever was meant to be behind a desk.”

“Since it is 1948, we know that SHIELD is still very new.” Simmons bit her bottom lip. “If I remember correctly, there were about a dozen cases from that year, but I don't know which ones have happened and which are happening in the near future.”

“So much for you being a fangirl,” Coulson said with a smile.

Simmons’ eyes narrowed. “I am _not_ a fangirl. I am a scientist, and a thorough one at that. Unfortunately, I do not have an eidetic memory, so I don’t remember exact dates.”

“Knock it off, you two,” May said. “I don’t care who the biggest fangirl or fanboy is. All I care about is getting back to our time. We don’t know if it’s the box or some event that led us here. Stark is trying to figure out the box, and since they're not letting us near it, we should concentrate on events. Simmons, what are the cases from this year?”

“Most of them are smaller cases, chasing leads on HYDRA that ended up as dead ends. There were three bigger cases, all having to do with HYDRA cells being found in the New England area. One was in upstate New York, another in Boston and the last somewhere in Connecticut.”

“Did any of them pan out?” Coulson asked.

Simmons nodded. “All of them did. If I remember correctly, they all shut down HYDRA operations and--”

Simmons stopped talking as soon as the door opened, revealing Daniel. 

“Everyone, we’re taking a trip. Please follow me.”

Coulson slowly moved his hand to his arm and pushed the oval light, turning off the audio jam.

He leaned toward Simmons. “Eyes and ears open.”

She nodded, understanding him clearly: The more information they had, the better their chance of getting home.

\-------------

The ‘trip’ that Daniel took them on was a drive through Manhattan, but it was no Manhattan they had ever seen. From the back seat, Coulson, Simmons and May spent the entire ride staring out one of the side windows or the windshield.

“Looks a little different in your time?” Daniel asked.

Coulson laughed. “Just a little.”

“This is amazing,” Simmons said, her gaze never leaving the window. “I’ve only seen this in pictures, most of them black-and-white. I can’t believe this is the same city.”

Within fifteen minutes, Daniel pulled up to Howard Stark’s mansion. As Coulson, Simmons and May climbed out of the back, the front door opened and Edwin Jarvis stepped outside. 

“Good evening, Chief Sousa,” he said, shaking Daniel’s hand. “We have a room prepared for you, one for Miss Carter, and the suite for our guests.”

“Thanks, Jarvis.”

Coulson’s eyebrows shot up. “Jarvis. Your name is Jarvis.”

“All my life, yes. Why?”

“No reason.” Coulson tried to casually shrug it off but both Daniel and Jarvis eyed him suspiciously. 

“He called you ‘Chief,’” Simmons said to Daniel.

“I’m an agent and unit chief for SHIELD. Plus, Jarvis is a stickler for formal salutations.”

Jarvis tipped his head. “Mr. Stark is in his lab. I will see to some refreshments for you and our guests.” He walked away.

Daniel started down a long hallway, with Simmons close behind, followed by Coulson and May.

“Sure hope Stark can figure out how that box works,” Coulson said. “Not that the 1940s aren’t swell and everything.”

Daniel laughed. “I imagine you think we are pretty archaic.”

Coulson returned the laugh. “I do miss our modern conveniences.” He paused, glancing at Simmons. “Which I will not be discussing with you.”

“In your professional opinion,” Daniel said to Simmons, “do you think it’s possible that the box was the mechanism that got you here but it’s not the reason you are here?”

Simmons tilted her head, curious. “That something else has us here?”

“Have you heard of the grandfather paradox?” Daniel asked.

Simmons looked at Daniel, eyes wide. “You know about the grandfather paradox?”

“Uh oh,” Coulson said. “Science geek alert.”

Simmons ignored Coulson’s comment. “I was thinking the same thing. It makes sense that we are here for a purpose, considering we are all SHIELD, and the reason we are here might be to fix something that happened in the past that should not have.”

“Have you given any thought as to what it could be?”

“I have,” Simmons said cautiously, “but I am not able to give you any information.”

“Because you may change history by giving away the future.” Daniel points to Coulson. “You already have, you know. We know about his arm.”

Simmons nodded. “An unfortunate slip that hopefully will not affect the historical timeline. If I may ask, Chief Sousa, how did you get your injury?”

“What, you didn’t memorize my file?” he asked with a smirk.

“Actually, no. I don’t remember seeing your file anywhere.”

“I didn't hide it, I promise. Must have gotten lost over the years. I lost my leg in the war. Bastogne. Joined the SSR not long after returning.” 

“Wait a minute,” Coulson said. “I think I remember reading your name in the old SSR files. You were the chief of the L.A. office. Your name was on the Isodyne case file.”

Daniel stopped walking and turned to Coulson. “What do you know about Isodyne?”

“It was one of the biggest cases for the SSR. Isodyne scientists were experimenting with Darkforce and--”

“Wait,” Daniel said. “What did you call it? Darkforce?”

Simmons cleared her throat. “He meant Zero Matter.”

“Darkforce,” Daniel said, nodding slowly as he started walking again. “That’s what it’s called in the future.”

Simmons shot Coulson a sour look. “Perhaps I should be the one to talk from now on.”

Coulson motioned a ‘be my guest’ flourish with his hand.

Daniel stopped in front of large plate-glass double doors. They could see Howard Stark inside the room, the box on a table in the back and goggles propped on top of Howard’s head.

They stepped inside the mansion’s lab, and Simmons could not help looking around in awe. “This is your home lab?”

Howard smirked. “The small lab. I have a bigger one in the basement. Maybe I’ll show it to you later.”

“That’s not necessary,” Simmons said with a forced smile as she stood by a table several feet away from Howard. Coulson, May and Daniel joined her standing around the table.

“Don’t let us interrupt you,” Daniel said to Howard, who waved him off without looking up.

“So, Chief Sousa,” Simmons said, “you worked with Director Carter at the SSR. Was this in Los Angeles?”

“Not at first. We worked together in New York on a few big cases.”

“Saved my skin,” Howard offered. “Well, Peggy did, anyway.”

“That’s right,” Coulson said with a nod. “The SSR had a case where you were investigated for treason, selling weapons to the enemy.”

Howard rolled his eyes. “Completely unfounded, of course. I was cleared of all charges.”

“Notice he didn’t say he was found innocent,” Daniel said, smirking.

“Sousa, I invite you into my home, give you a room to stay in, and you insult me.”

“Why should today be any different?”

Howard’s lips curled into a grin. “By the way, our visitors from the future are staying in your old haunt, Peggy’s former suite. You're quite familiar--”

“That’s enough, Stark,” Daniel bit out. He glanced in Coulson’s direction and saw a smirk forming on his lips. Seething, he looked back at Howard, who was looking down at the box. That comment was inappropriate and dangerous, which, now that he thought about it, was one-hundred-percent Howard Stark.

Peggy entered the lab and motioned to Daniel to come outside. He shot another scathing look in Howard’s direction, then stepped outside the lab.

As soon as the door closed, Peggy said, “I stopped back in at the office, and Rose took a phone call from our informant. The front is a bakery in Ithaca. Somehow they were tipped off that we’re looking in upstate New York, so they are planning to move out in the next few days. We need to go tonight.”

“Can we assemble a team that quickly?”

Peggy nodded. “Rose and Sawyer already are getting ready and will meet us here. We’ll take our visitors with us.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“I would prefer not to leave them without either you or I being here, just for safety reasons. We can keep an eye on them, and they may come in handy. Coulson’s arm could give us a leg up.”

“And since we’re one leg short…”

“Daniel.” She shook her head but smiled anyway.

“Do you have a plan? We can’t just go in and ask for a dozen donuts.”

“Actually,” she said, looking away, “The two of us could go in as an engaged couple looking for a wedding cake. This would get us into the bakery for an extended period of time, allowing the team to go around back and make entry.”

Daniel smiled. “It’s a good plan. Just one issue. We’re not the right people to pose as the couple.”

Peggy looked up, confusion and disappointment evident on her face.

“I didn’t mean we couldn’t,” he said quickly. “We could, except this is HYDRA. We know they have a file on you, and they could have one on me. We could be spotted as SHIELD the second we step inside.”

The disappointment drained from her face. “I didn’t think of that. You’re right. We need fresh faces. I suppose Rose and Sawyer could go in.”

“Sawyer is new enough that they wouldn’t know him. I’m not sure about Rose.”

Peggy’s eyebrow arched. “What about one of our visitors?”

Daniel nodded slowly, obviously liking the idea. “That could work. You know, them going along could be related to why they are here.”

“You still think they are here for a reason, not just an experiment gone wrong?”

“Maybe,” Daniel said. “And maybe I’m grasping at straws. But you have to admit, this is fascinating. Of everything we’ve seen over the years, this may be the most profound. Knowing that time travel is possible… this could be life-changing, Peg.”

She smiled, enjoying the childlike enthusiasm brightening his features. “It could be, but first things first. The plan.”

“Right,” he said. “Which one should go in with Sawyer? Simmons?”

“I was thinking her, but…”

He waited a few seconds for her to continue but she didn't. “But you're thinking May?”

“I believe May is a better-trained agent,” she said. “I can tell she's seen the field far more than Simmons has. She can think on her feet. We’ll need that since we’re basically going in blind.”

Daniel nodded. “You may be right about that.”

“We have just one problem,” she said as she opened the lab door, “but Ana Jarvis will have a solution.”

Daniel followed Peggy into the lab, letting her take the lead.

“Howard, we hate to leave you alone, but I need these three for a mission.”

Coulson smirked, Simmons looked shocked, and May never changed her unfazed expression. Howard waved off Peggy, obviously busy with the box.

“Daniel, please fill in Coulson and Simmons on the plan. Agent May, follow me.”

This time, May’s expression wavered. She glanced at Coulson, who shrugged. Reluctantly, she followed Peggy out of the lab.

“We have intel about a HYDRA cell in Ithaca, New York,” Daniel said, but he stopped when Coulson and Simmons looked at each other, something like realization on their faces. “What?”

Simmons snapped her head toward Daniel. “Nothing. Ithaca. Upstate New York. Please continue.”

Daniel eyed them with caution before continuing. “There is a bakery that is a front, and we need to infiltrate it. We need two agents to go in posing as an engaged couple in search of a wedding cake, giving us coverage at the front of the building. Those agents will be one of ours and one of yours, May. The rest of us will gain entry from the rear of the facility. We’ll have to survey first to see the best way to go in. Unfortunately, we don’t have much information about the building.”

“I am curious, Chief Sousa,” Simmons said. “You refer to Director Carter as Peggy, and she refers to you as Daniel, not Chief Sousa.”

“You’re wondering why we are so informal. I refer to her as Director Carter in professional meetings or when the public or visiting dignitaries are involved. Tell me, do you consider each other friends?”

“I would say so,” Coulson said, and Simmons nodded.

“Yet you refer to each other by your last names. I guess that’s something that has changed in the future as well.”

Daniel looked toward the windowed doors and saw Sawyer open one of them, and Rose stepped inside. She had a piece of paper in her hand, which she waved in front of her as she moved to the table, not waiting for Sawyer to join them.

“Chief, we’re all ready to go,” Rose said. “Our informant was able to describe a very rough floorplan to me over the phone. Looks like a standard industrial building: storefront, loading dock at the back. One side door on the north side. Storefront is facing west, loading dock is facing east. One building adjacent on the south side, and it’s a restaurant supply store. I asked if it also could be a front but he wasn’t sure. The only information he had was on the bakery.”

“Could it be a commercial bakery?” Coulson asked. “If so, they may not want walk-ins for wedding cakes.”

Daniel looked at Rose and she shrugged. “He didn’t say it was commercial.” She pointed to the paper. “He did say there was a storefront area with a large display case. The main baking area is in the back, separated by a swinging door. No window into the back, so no way for the front to know what’s going on in the back, and vice versa.”

“That’s a positive,” Daniel said.

Everyone looked toward the lab door when it opened and Peggy entered. She turned around, looking into the hallway. “Agent May?”

May walked, or more like clomped, into the lab. She was wearing a demure light blue button-down blouse and navy blue knee-length A-line skirt. A wide brown belt sat at her waist, and she had on caramel-and-white T-bar shoes. Her hair was up, tucked under a navy floppy-brimmed fedora-style hat.

May stared at Peggy, disgust oozing from her gaze.

“Well, you very well could not go into that bakery dressed as you were,” Peggy said matter-of-factly. “You have to look the part of a 1940s soon-to-be-bride.”

May glanced at Coulson and Simmons, who were doing a terrible job of keeping straight faces. 

“Don’t start with me,” May spit out. “Either of you.”

“Are we all clear on the mission?” Peggy said, moving toward the lab door. She waited for everyone to nod, then said, “Very well. Let’s go ruin HYDRA’s evening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really is something called the grandfather paradox. It is highly debated but an intriguing idea nonetheless. More info: http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/time-travel/


	5. Chapter 5

"This is ridiculous," May muttered as Sawyer held out his arm.

They had just arrived at the bakery and the team was getting into position. Rose, Coulson and Simmons were taking cover in a nearby building by the front entrance while Peggy and Daniel found a secluded area at the back of the building where they could keep watch.

May plastered a smile on her face and she looped her arm around Sawyer's as they made their way up to the front of the building. Sawyer seemed like a good agent but there was something off about him. Something that May couldn't quite figure out.

They entered the bakery and a man approached them. He was tall with dark hair and he swaggered towards them, looking not at all like someone who owned a bakery.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes," Sawyer answered, moving slightly away from May. "We are getting married and we are looking for a wedding cake."

"Congratulations," the man said. "I have some unfortunate news, however."

"And what's that?" May asked, trying not to sound aggressive.

"Well, darling, we aren't taking orders for new cakes right now."

May bristled at the 'darling' comment but held it in.

"Oh that's too bad."

"It really is," Sawyer piped up, fiddling with his watch. "We were so looking forward to having a cake from here."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't help you. And if you don't mind, I have to get back. Orders to fill, you know..."

Sawyer nodded and pulled May out of the bakery.

"Well that's too..."

"Something isn't right." May interrupted. "He seemed quick to get us out of there and..."

She was cut off by a loud shout coming from what she thought was the back of the building.

They began to run, meeting up with Coulson, Rose and Simmons who had also heard the noise.

"You think..." Coulson asked.

"Trouble?" May replied. "Most definitely. Let's go."

They ran around the side of the building towards the back and stopped short when they arrived.

Peggy and Daniel were engaged in a brawl with three HYDRA goons, all who were recoiling from the coordinated attack.

It was fast and dirty, with Peggy grabbing anything she could get her hands on including a wayward box that got tossed at one of the HYDRA operatives.

Daniel was more precise but used his crutch as a valuable weapon, slamming it into one of the men's faces.

Blood gushed from the man's nose and he lunged forward to attack. He was thwarted by his colleague who had stumbled into him from the force of Peggy's punch.

The third man grabbed Peggy and she responded with a swift kick to the groin.

In that moment, the door burst open and three more men emerged.

"Time to jump into the fray." Coulson commented from his vantage point at the side of the building. "Simmons, head into the building to see if you can find an office of some kind. We need evidence."

"I'll go with her," Rose chimed in.

Coulson nodded, already moving towards the back with Sawyer and May.

As the fists began to fly, Rose and Simmons headed inside and began to look around.

"This way," Rose said, gesturing down a hallway.

Outside, the SHIELD agents were evenly matched as they tried to bring down their HYDRA opponents.

The HYDRA operatives were smart and deadly and the SHIELD team no doubt was fighting for their lives.

When one went down, the other got up and exhaustion was quickly setting in.

Coulson reached for the man in front of him, punching him hard in the face and watching him go down.

"Really, you can stay down," he said, a smirk on his face. "You don't have to get up again. It won't reflect badly, I promise."

With a roar, the man leapt up and socked Coulson on the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Okay then." Coulson said, raising his fists. "Let's have at it."

He resisted the impulse to bust out his shield, hearing Simmons' voice in his head lecturing him about implications of showing that he was from the future.

Beside him, Daniel raised his hand to throw a punch when his opponent reached for his gun. Daniel lunged and they fell to the ground.

Momentarily distracted by Daniel, Peggy cried out as she felt a blade across her face.

Blood dripped down her cheek but she hastily wiped it away as she threw the force of her body into a solid punch. The man went down, groaning.

Somehow, in all the chaos, May found herself beside Peggy. Although they were in the midst of a fight, May couldn't help but admire how Peggy fought with everything that she had. It was reckless of course.

For May, all it took was a roundhouse kick to the stomach for her to startle her opponent. A little difficult to do in a skirt and heels but she managed, though not nearly as well as Peggy. With a solid punch, the HYDRA operative landed on the ground, the gun he had slipping out of his hand.

May turned and watched as Sawyer brutally beat one of the HYDRA men, slamming his head against the wall. The man went down, unmoving and then there were only a few left.

Daniel wrestled on the ground with the stocky man, attempting to pull the gun out of his hand. A gunshot echoed in the night and Daniel pushed himself off the man as he watched the blood seep through the man's clothes.

In the bakery, Rose and Simmons opened the door to the office.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" One of the two men sneered.

"Your worst nightmare," Rose smirked.

In a flash, she reached for the nearest chair and threw it at the man. She lunged and Simmons followed suit, getting a few punches in before she was overpowered.

The man pushed Simmons against the desk and wrapped his hands around her throat. She began to struggle as he choked her, her hands searching the desk for something, anything she could use.

Her hands curled around an object and she lifted it, slamming it against the man's head.

He was startled enough for Simmons to land a solid punch and then he was on the ground unconscious.

Rose slammed her opponent up against the wall and watched as he slumped to the floor.

She turned and looked at Simmons.

"Peggy always said those come in handy."

Simmons looked down at the stapler in her hand and looked back up at Rose and smiled.

"I guess so."

________________________

The last HYDRA guy fell to the ground and the team looked at each other satisfied.

Daniel was leaning heavily on his crutch, Peggy had blood trickling down her face and the rest were trying to catch their breath.

A sudden movement caused Peggy to look up and she saw a man running towards a truck.

"Stop!" She yelled, running towards him.

"Peg!" Daniel shouted as the man turned around and fired his gun at her.

Peggy kept moving, wrenching her gun out of her thigh holster and shooting back.

The man got into the truck and sped off, with Peggy still shooting.

Rose and Simmons came out the back door at the same time Peggy returned to the others.

"You okay?" Peggy and Daniel said to each other in unison. They both nodded and Daniel reached up and swiped some of the blood away from her face tenderly. Coulson, Simmons and May shot each other questioning looks at the intimate gesture.

"Everyone else okay?" Peggy asked, turning to the others.

Everyone chorused their assent and the clean up began.

Daniel called for backup from the office and they waited for their fellow agents to arrive, keeping an eye on the HYDRA agents. A few roused but were immediately put in their place.

"We found something," Rose said to Daniel, handing over a book. "It looks like it's a list of other HYDRA cells in the midwest, plus their upcoming plans."

"Good work, Rose. You too, Simmons," Daniel replied.

Simmons beamed from the praise.

The other agents arrived and were put in charge of 'clean up', ie. bringing in the HYDRA agents and assessing the scene.

Peggy, Daniel and the team decided to head back to Howard’s with the exception of Rose who headed home.

"This has been quite the day," Daniel murmured into Peggy's ear. They were in the backseat of one of the agency cars; Agent Wilson being so kind as to drive them. Daniel suspected he preferred this duty compared to spending hours at the scene helping with clean up. The future SHIELD team were in the other car being driven by Sawyer. 

"Yes, indeed it has. I wish..."

"Don't," Daniel interrupted, whispering as to not draw Wilson’s attention. "We have lots of time. Let's sort this out and then we can finally go on that date."

Peggy nodded and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Daniel's lips. She leaned back against the seat and sighed.

"Tired?" Daniel asked.

She hummed her assent.

"I hope Howard has made some progress with the box. Otherwise..."

"Let's just focus on the positives," Daniel noted. "We did break up a HYDRA cell tonight. And those agents from the future are good fighters."

"Indeed they are. They were very useful."

With that, Peggy leaned her head against Daniel's shoulder as they sped back to Howard’s.

They still had more to do tonight. They had to investigate the book Rose and Simmons found and they had to check in on Howard and his progress. 

But for now, they enjoyed a quiet moment while they could.


	6. Chapter 6

“That was awesome,” Coulson said from the back seat. He and Simmons were in the back, and May was in the passenger seat, with Sawyer driving.

Sawyer nodded. “It was intense. First gunfight I’ve been in.” He glanced at May. “You can fight.”

May simply glared at him, so he focused his gaze forward again. There was something not quite right about Agent Sawyer. She knew Coulson would make a joke about her spidey-sense tingling, and he was right. They were in a terrible situation, and not just because they were stuck in the past. They knew what was happening in SHIELD, the cancer growing in its newborn body, and according to Simmons, there was nothing they could do about it.

Headlights flickered in front of them, coming closer at an alarming rate. May watched as the vehicle approached, then noticed that the lights on their car clicked off and on. If she’d blinked, she would have missed it. Without turning her head, she glanced at Sawyer and saw his hand moving from the dashboard back onto the steering wheel. The car with Carter and Sousa was behind them, who knew how far because they were overseeing the start of the cleanup. They could be a minute or five minutes, she wasn’t sure.

_Don’t interfere, don’t do anything that could change history_ , she heard Simmons say in her head.

_Screw that._

“Turn around.”

Sawyer looked at her. “What?”

“Turn the car around!”

“The director said we had to go back to the office--”

May grabbed his holstered gun and held it to his head. “Turn this car around or I will blow your head off!”

“May!” Simmons screamed. “You can’t--”

“Shut up!” She turned to Sawyer. “Why did you flash the lights at them?”

“I didn’t!”

“I saw your hand move from the dashboard to the steering wheel when that car passed.”

“I was turning on the heater,” he said, eyes wide. “It’s cold in here.”

She looked at the dashboard and noticed the cluster of knobs, none of them labeled. She had no idea which one he touched. And now that she thought about it, it was warmer in the car. Did she really see the lights flicker? She thought she did, but...

She tensed as she felt Coulson’s good hand squeeze her shoulder.

“We’re all on edge, May.” 

She lowered the gun but kept it in her lap. “Yes, but we still need to turn around. I have a bad feeling about that car.”

“May, we can't--”

“Look, Simmons, we've already changed history by being here tonight.”

“Not necessarily,” Simmons replied.

May turned in her seat to face her.

“What happened should have happened. We’ll talk later.” Simmons motioned with a nod toward Sawyer.

Sawyer glanced at May. “You know, I think you’re right. This whole situation doesn’t feel right.” He slowed the car and turned around, bumping up on the short dirt berm on the side of the road. “Just do me a favor and tell Director Carter this was your idea. I’m fairly certain that disobeying a direct order is grounds for dismissal.”

“I’ll take the fall,” May said. “Just drive.”

They drove in silence for several minutes until they saw headlights stalled in the middle of the road. As they got closer, they saw the mayhem in front of them. The front end of the car carrying the director and unit chief was smashed almost beyond recognition. One of the headlights still shone but the other was crushed. The front end of another car was equally as smashed, and another car was so close to the back end of Peggy and Daniel’s car that it had to have hit it.

“I need my gun,” Sawyer said, opening the car door. May picked up the gun from her lap, handing it over and watching Sawyer run from the car. She started out of the car but Coulson’s hand clamped down again on her shoulder.

Headlights illuminated the scene like spotlights. Peggy punched one assailant while Daniel had another in a chokehold with his crutch. After Peggy felled a second one, she turned to Daniel and kicked his attacker in his privates. Daniel released his hold and the guy melted to the ground, wailing and clutching his crotch as he went down. Agent Wilson had his hands busy with two other assailants. He managed to pick off one with a bullet to the head, but the other man fired, narrowly missing Wilson. The man raised his gun again, putting Wilson in his sights and a gunshot exploded in the silence. The man fell forward, slamming into the ground and revealing Agent Sawyer standing behind him. Sawyer lowered his gun and gave Wilson a nod.

It was over.

Coulson, May and Simmons exited the car and stood at the side of the road, watching Peggy, Daniel and their two agents handcuff the still-living assailants. 

“We’re still within range for the walkie-talkie,” Daniel said. “I’ll contact Rose at the bakery, have her call for reinforcements.”

Peggy nodded as she finished handcuffing the man she’d kicked in a not-nice place. He shrunk away from her, crossing his legs over his body.

“May, what have you done?”

May glared at Simmons, offended by her words.

“Making us turn around has changed history,” Simmons said in a quiet but firm voice.

“I didn’t make anyone turn around. He--”

“You planted the idea in his head!” Simmons huffed, then lowered her voice. “Once we found out about which case this was, I’ve been wracking my brain trying to remember the details. This case led to the shutdown of a string of HYDRA cells on the east coast and in the Midwest. That’s why I went searching for the book. It was mentioned in the file. I knew we needed to find it. The file also mentioned that one agent was killed in the line of duty. I don’t remember if a name was mentioned, but...” She glanced at Wilson. “No agents have died.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” May said.

“It might be!” Simmons was breathing heavily, trying to control herself. “We have changed history. You have no idea what implications this will have. This one agent not dying may have started a chain of events that none of us could imagine. Our time, as we know it, could be completely different. It could be much, much worse.”

May looked forward, knowing both Simmons and Coulson were staring at her. She raised her chin and locked on her stoic expression, not letting them know that butterflies took flight in her stomach at the thought that she might be responsible for the destruction of their lives as they knew them.

\-------

It took nearly two hours before they were on the road again. Because Peggy and Daniel’s car had been disabled, they all had to climb into Sawyer’s car. Wilson stayed behind with the new batch of agents to take care of the two dead HYDRA operatives and the three living but injured.

The ride was silent, Peggy and Daniel too tired to speak, Sawyer presumably concentrating on driving and worrying about his future with SHIELD, and the remaining three too shocked that they had a hand in changing history.

They arrived at SHIELD headquarters, a ragtag bunch with crusted blood on their faces and arms, some with ripped clothing. Sawyer stopped at his desk, slipping off his jacket and sitting heavily in his chair. Despite the hour, there were other agents milling about in the bullpen, Rose Roberts one of them.

She eyed all of them, then focused on Peggy. “Director, I have logged the evidence. Stephens and Anderson are combing through it, writing down any pertinent information. Once that’s done, we’ll check to make sure it’s legitimate, then we can form a plan on how to take down these Midwest cells.”

“Good work, Roberts,” Peggy said with a weak smile.

Rose nodded. “Thanks. Oh, and by the way, Stark is in the lab.”

Peggy’s eyebrow arched. “At this hour?”

“It’s Howard Stark,” Rose said with a shrug, as if that explained everything.

Peggy waved Daniel and the future agents in her direction, signaling them to follow her. When they arrived at the lab, the plate-glass window showed Howard Stark bent over the box, not much different than the last time they saw him.

Peggy opened the door. “Howard, what in the bloody hell are you doing here so late?”

“Trying to get this son of a bitch to work,” he mumbled as he looked up. “You look like hell, Peg. So do the rest of you.”

“Had a bit of a surprise waiting for us at the bakery. Any progress?”

Howard’s shoulders sagged. “Not yet. I don’t understand why this won’t work.” He looked at Simmons. “What exactly happened for you guys to get here?”

“Well,” Simmons said, “we were looking through some rubble and I found the device. I went to reach for it but May told me not to. It was too late.”

Howard motioned her over. “Let’s try re-enacting that. The three of you, over here.”

They approached the table where Howard was standing. He backed away several feet.

“How were you three standing?”

“I was nearest the box,” Simmons said. “I believe Direct…. I mean, Coulson was to my right. May was approaching from the rear.”

Howard nodded, excited. “Okay, assume those positions.” He backed away even further, then nodded to Simmons. “Touch the device.”

Simmons glanced at Coulson, then May, then Peggy. “It’s been fun.” She smiled as she placed her hand on the box.

No bright flash, no disappearing bodies. They were still in the lab.

“Damn,” Howard said, approaching them as Simmons took her hand off the box.

“Maybe we need to be in the exact position, by the door,” Simmons offered.

Howard’s eyes lit up. “Yes, yes. Let’s try that.”

Peggy and Daniel walked to the table Howard was at, watching as the three agents stood at the entrance to the lab. Howard moved forward with the box, placing it on the floor in front of Simmons. He stepped back, and Simmons reached out to touch the box.

Absolutely nothing.

Howard sighed. “Maybe it was damaged during transport?”

Simmons shrugged, disappointment clouding her expression. “It might have been. Unless we can figure out how it works…”

Her voice trailed off but no one in the room needed her to continue. Unless they could figure out how it worked, they were stuck in 1948.

“Maybe the grandfather paradox is at work,” Daniel said. “An event that hasn’t happened yet brought you here. As soon as it happens, the device will work.”

“I thought that with the mission earlier.” Simmons paused, glancing at May. “Maybe there’s another event coming up that--”

She was interrupted by Agent Sawyer appearing in the doorway. “Director Carter, sorry. I’m working on my notes from the mission tonight. Do you want me to submit them to you or give them to Agent Roberts to submit them all together?”

“Give them to Roberts,” Peggy answered. “Good work tonight.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” He started to leave the room but Peggy’s voice stopped him.

“Agent Sawyer, before you go, a word?” She motioned him to a corner of the lab.

Sawyer’s eyes widened and he seemed to shrink in his suit, but he followed her.

“Something isn’t right,” May whispered to Coulson. “I don’t trust that guy.”

Coulson shrugged. “You saw him fight. Hell, he shot one of the operatives. If he was HYDRA, why would he shoot his own guy?”

May jaw tightened. “I don’t know, but he’s off. He played with his watch when we were at the front of the bakery. I think he was signaling the guy. And I don’t care what he says, I know I saw those lights flicker.”

“But why would he turn the car around if he knew what was happening? Why wouldn’t he let the operatives take care of Director Carter and Chief Sousa and just drive on? And even if he’s HYDRA, we can’t tell them. I think we’ve done enough. An agent was supposed to die.”

“I know we can’t tell them,” May said with a sigh, “but I want to know I’m right.”

Coulson looked in her eyes, saw the determination burning there. More often than not, May’s hunches were right. He nodded slowly. “I have an idea. There has to be a locker room here, right?” He turned to Daniel. “Chief, hate to interrupt but I need to use the little agents’ room.”

Daniel smiled, then motioned with a flourish of his hand. “Follow me. I have to stop by my office to get something anyway. It’s on the way.”

Coulson gave May a quick nod before following Daniel out of the lab. They walked down the hall for a few seconds until Coulson couldn't help himself.

“So, uh, Chief. You and Director Carter…”

“Me and Director Carter what?” Daniel asked, shooting a sideways glance at Coulson.

“You’re a couple?”

“What makes you say that?”

Coulson shrugged. “The way you look at her. The way she looks at you.”

Daniel didn’t respond, looking straight ahead.

“She’s an amazing woman, past, present and future,” Coulson said.

Daniel nodded, unable to keep a smile from curling his lips. “That she is.” He pointed to a door on their right. “Locker room is in there. I’ll meet you back here when you’re done.”

Coulson entered the locker room, relieved to find it empty. He bypassed the urinals and sinks and headed straight to the locker area. Scanning each locker, he found one labeled ‘Sawyer’ with a strip of masking tape. He pulled a thin metal rod the length of a pen from the sleeve of his jacket, thankful their initial pat down from the agents hadn’t resulted in them finding it. He stuck the rod into the lock and moved it around. Within seconds, the lock popped open.

He sifted through the typical male locker fare: spare socks, a shirt and suit, a dark shirt and slacks, most likely for night missions. At the front of the top shelf were a bottle of aftershave and a couple of pens. Near the back of the shelf, he saw a shave kit. Zipping it open, he found a brush, razor, a package of five blades, a black Bakelite box about the size of a large rubber eraser marked Twinplex Stropper Sharpener, and a tube of something called Williams Shaving Cream. He opened the package and found four blades. Then he opened the sharpener box and pulled out a curious machine, the shiny silver glinting under the lights. It had a crank on the side, presumably to sharpen the blades. He smiled; he really would miss his electric razor if he was stuck here. 

Curious to see how it worked, Coulson popped off the top of the sharpener and found something he wasn’t expecting: a small recording device, complete with what looked like magnetic tape. He tinkered with it for several seconds, finding a button on the side. He depressed it and May’s voice, crackled and faint, filled the air: “I’ll take the fall. Just drive.” Sawyer had recorded their conversation in the car.

The simple explanation would be that it was SHIELD-issued. Peggy Carter may have ordered him to record them, still suspicious. But why would he have it hidden in his shave kit, inside a sharpener, instead of giving it to his boss?

May was right. Sawyer was dirty.

“This sucks,” Coulson said to himself. He knew HYDRA was right there and couldn’t say a word. Simmons already said that planting ideas in people’s heads could change history. How could he let Peggy Carter know without affecting the future?

He pocketed the device and closed up the locker, putting the lock back in its place. Looking around and determining the coast was clear, he strolled out of the locker room area as if he belonged here. For effect, he went to one of the urinals and flushed it, then walked out the door. 

Daniel was leaning against the wall and nodded to him, and they walked down the hall toward the lab. As they got closer, they heard a female voice yelp, then a rustling of fabric and shoes. Daniel held up a hand for them to stop.

“One more step and I’ll, what was it you said, May? I’ll blow her head off?” It was Sawyer’s voice.

“What are you doing, Agent Sawyer?” Daniel heard Peggy ask.

“Actually, the name’s Levin,” he replied. “Your gun, Director. Now.”

Daniel looked at Coulson and came to the same conclusion: Sawyer was HYDRA, and he had four hostages.

Daniel slipped to the ground and pulled himself toward the opened door. He glanced quickly inside and confirmed his suspicions: in the room with Sawyer were Peggy, Simmons, Stark and May. Sawyer had his back partially to the door and had Simmons in a chokehold, his gun pointed to her head. Howard and May had their hands raised, and Peggy was retrieving a gun from her garter holster. She slid the gun across the floor toward Sawyer.

Daniel whipped his head back, hoping he had gone unseen. He looked at Coulson, hand raised as if to remind him he needed to stay quiet, which he didn’t.

A voice came from the room, most likely May’s, but the words were unintelligible.

Then Sawyer’s voice came through loud and clear: “Plans change. They were getting in my way and didn’t have their eye on the mission. The device is our only mission. Killing you is a luxury we couldn’t afford then.”

Daniel pointed down the hall for them to move away from the lab. Slowly and quietly moving a few hundred feet, he motioned for Coulson to stop. He pulled out his gun, then looked at Coulson, who shrugged.

“You took our weapons, remember?” Coulson whispered.

“Shit.” Daniel paused, running a hand over his face. “You have any weapons in that arm?”

Coulson shook his head. “Knew Fitz should’ve added a light saber.”

“A what?”

“Never mind.”

“What about that shield thing? If we could get close enough without him knowing it, you could distract him long enough for me to shoot.”

“That could work,” Coulson said, touching his arm and bringing the controls to life. “Give me the sign and I’ll light this baby up.”

Daniel nodded, then quietly got to his feet. Leaving his crutch behind, he levered himself on the wall, creeping forward. He peeked around the door and saw that Sawyer was facing fully away from him, his arm still around Simmons’ neck and gun pointed at her temple.

“Wait,” Peggy said forcefully. “Take the device. No one needs to get hurt.”

“That’s where you are wrong,” Sawyer responded. “That luxury we couldn’t afford before has been approved. I can’t say I’ve enjoyed working with you, any of you.”

Daniel took the chance and limped into the doorway, steadying himself on the doorjamb to get a good shot at Sawyer’s back. He then watched in horror as Howard’s eyes widened when he saw him behind Sawyer. He raised a hand, making the universal ‘no’ symbol of waving his finger. Howard flattened out his expression after that but it was too late.

Sawyer turned, dragging Simmons with him as a human shield, to face Daniel. Daniel’s gun was at the ready but he couldn’t fire for fear of hitting the woman. Sawyer didn’t have that problem: he fired at Daniel.

Peggy’s scream pierced the room: “NO!” 

Daniel saw abject fear in Peggy’s face but wasn’t sure why. In a fog, he watched as her gaze slowly dropped to his chest. He looked down and saw what she did: blood blooming on the left side of his shirt. He wavered slightly, then met her gaze again. _It’s okay, Peg_ , he thought. _Don’t worry, I’ll be fine_. He didn’t realize he mouthed ‘I love you’ before he crumpled to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was frozen for a moment as Daniel fell to the ground.

Then Coulson rushed forward, catching Sawyer off guard. He raised his arm and activated the shield, blocking the second bullet Sawyer fired. At the same time, Simmons wrestled out of Sawyer's arms, ducking to the floor as Coulson tackled him.

And then the sound of another gunshot reverberated throughout the room.

Sawyer dropped to the ground immediately and Coulson looked up.

There was Peggy, gun in hand, a murderous look on her face.

"Contain him," she shouted as she ran towards Daniel, who was gasping on the ground. 

It was certainly advantageous that Howard of all people had a small pistol tucked inside his jacket. It had only taken a second between him giving her the signal and her reaching for it and firing it at Sawyer.

Coulson and May went for Sawyer as Howard and Peggy rushed to Daniel.

Simmons stood stock still, staring at what was happening around her.

This was it. The death of the agent on this case. But she never thought it would be Daniel.

"Please!" Peggy's voice echoed against the walls. Her hands were pressed against Daniel's chest, attempting to stop the blood from gushing out. 

"Peggy," Howard said forlornly.

"No!" Peggy shouted. She turned to Coulson, May and Simmons. "Help me!" She begged.

Coulson started forward but May stopped him.

"We can't." She insisted. "This is what is supposed to happen."

"But..." Coulson protested.

"Please. Daniel, don't do this!" Peggy begged as blood soaked her hands. "I can't lose you too. Please!"

Peggy turned to Simmons. 

“Help me, please!”

“We can’t,” Simmons replied. “We can’t change anything. I’m so sorry!”

Coulson, May and Simmons looked on sorrowfully as the seconds ticked by, every moment more dire for Daniel.

"Daniel, please," Peggy pleaded again. "Steve didn't save your life for you to just die on me. I won't let it happen again. I won't lose another man I love."

"Oh God," Simmons said, looking horrified. "It's him."

"What are you talking about?" May asked.

"I can help him. I can save him," Simmons replied, moving towards Daniel.

May grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You said..."

"He's the husband," Simmons said fervently. "He has to live because he is the husband that Peggy mentions in the documentary about Captain America. He has to be. It makes sense."

"Sousa did confirm they were together," Coulson noted.

"I'm helping him," Simmons said resolutely. She headed over to where Daniel lay and pushed Peggy aside.

"What are you doing?" Peggy cried.

"I'm saving his life," Simmons responded.

She checked his airway and ensured that he was still breathing, however faint it was. 

“Scissors!” Simmons yelled. 

Howard handed her a pair of scissors and she hastily cut Daniel’s shirt and undershirt apart to assess the wound. It looked like the bullet punctured his liver, hence the intense bleeding. She couldn't see it but she knew it was there.

"I need tweezers!" She shouted. "And I need your arm, Agent Coulson."

Coulson hurried over and bent down beside Simmons.

"What do you need?" He said gravely.

"The high beam on your arm," Simmons responded. "I need you to direct it right in the wound so I can get a better look."

Coulson did as he was told and someone shoved tweezers into Simmons' hand. She began to use her fingers to gently pull apart the tissue to find the bullet. If she could get the bullet, then Daniel had a chance of surviving.

"I need gauze and lots of it," Simmons said, as she continued her search.

Her finger touched upon something hard. It was the bullet.

She pulled apart the tissue and used the tweezers to pull the bullet out of where it was embedded in Daniel's liver. They were damn lucky it hadn't shattered upon impact. This would have been much harder. She dropped the tweezers and the bullet on the ground.

"Gauze!" Simmons shouted.

Howard handed her a pile of gauze and she began packing the wound as best she could. The bleeding had started to slow which was good. Simmons glanced up at Daniel. He was unconscious but breathing and it appeared he hadn't gone into shock yet. There was hope yet.

She finished packing the wound and looked up at Peggy, who was holding Daniel's hand.

"I got the bullet out," Simmons stated. "I think he will be okay. I've packed his wound best I can but he needs to get to a hospital."

"An ambulance is on its way," Howard said.

"Good." Simmons replied. She looked over at Coulson and May, both who had relieved looks on their faces.

The next few minutes were a blur until the ambulance arrived. 

Peggy and Howard stayed by Daniel's side while Simmons went to tend to Sawyer. 

The man was bleeding and gasping on the ground. Simmons started to work on him, but he pushed her away.

"Don't touch me," he rasped. 

"You will die if I don't," Simmons replied.

"I'm dead anyway," Sawyer choked out. Then he reached into his pocket and put his fingers to his lips. 

"What are you...Coulson!" Simmons shouted. Coulson ran over just in time to see Sawyer grind his teeth hard. 

"SHIELD will never be rid of us. Cut off one head, another will grow in its place. Hail..." 

Sawyer's head lolled to the side as foam escaped his mouth.

He was gone.

"Nothing we can do now," Coulson said.

"But he's right," Simmons said mournfully. "SHIELD never gets rid of HYDRA."

Suddenly, her eye caught the box that Howard had placed on a nearby table. Simmons moved towards it without realizing it.

"Simmons, what are you..." Coulson trailed off as he saw the box begin to glow.

May strode towards them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We can go back," Simmons replied.

"Just like that?"

Simmons nodded. "It's the grandfather paradox. I think as soon as I touched the box, this is what we were meant to come back and do. To save Daniel's life. And I've done that so..." 

"So now we can go back," Coulson concluded. "Don't touch it yet."

May stared at him. "Are you kidding me? Besides the report said that an agent died."

“And technically one did,” Coulson replied, gesturing at Sawyer.

May nodded in assent. “We should get going.”

“One second," Coulson replied. "Director Carter?"

Peggy looked up from her place beside Daniel. The ambulance attendants had just arrived and were about to load him onto a stretcher.

Coulson gestured towards the box and Peggy's eyes widened. 

"I need you to leave," she said to the attendants.

"We need to get him to a hospital," one of the attendants replied. 

"I know. I will meet you there.”

The attendants loaded Daniel onto the stretcher and headed out of the room while Peggy and Howard crossed the room to where Coulson, May and Simmons stood.

"The box is working?" Howard asked incredulously.

"We did what we came here to do," Simmons replied.

"Thank you for that," Peggy said fervently. 

"Well, we should go," Coulson chimed in. "But I wanted to say first that it was a great honour to work with you Director Carter. I've always wanted to."

Peggy smiled.

"Working with all of you was an honour as well. You are great agents and you do SHIELD proud."

Simmons and Coulson beamed and even May looked proud. 

"Thank you," Coulson said. "Now shall we?" He said, turning to Simmons.

"You should step back Director Carter, Mr. Stark," Simmons said. "I'm not sure what the radius is on this."

They complied and Simmons reached out and touched the box. 

And then they were gone.


	8. Epilogue

**2016**

A few hours after they arrived back in their time, Coulson finally started to feel human again. Time travel takes a lot out of you.

 _I’m getting too old for this field shit_ , he thought, but he knew there was no way he’d leave it willingly.

He tucked the file folder under his arm and walked out of his office. He passed by the main lab where Fitzsimmons lived. Never before was he more thankful for all of their technological advances than he was now. Knowing what Peggy Carter and her agents were able to accomplish all those years ago with what they had was mind-blowing.

Down the hall, he saw a familiar figure looking up at the portrait of Peggy Carter. She saw him approach and smiled.

“How are you feeling, sir?” Simmons asked.

“Like I’ve been in a cosmic pinball machine. You?”

“Same,” she said, looking back at the portrait. “I still can’t believe we got to meet her.”

“Got to meet Cap, got to meet Peggy Carter. My bucket list is complete.”

“It all went so quickly. I do wish we’d had time for her and I to sit down and have a cup of tea.”

Coulson smirked and held out the file folder. “Brought you a present.”

Simmons’ eyebrows shot up as she took the folder and opened it. She gasped.

“Where did you find this?”

“In one of the boxes we’ve both been through a dozen times.”

“This wasn’t there before…” She didn’t need to finish. They knew the file was not there before they went back in time.

Simmons started reading from the folder: “Daniel Sousa. Married, two children.” She looked up and shared a smile with Coulson. No name was mentioned for his spouse but they both knew who it was. She flipped to another page in the file, the body diagram. “Liver damage due to gunshot wound. No longer fit for active duty.” She sighed. “I was hoping he’d make a full recovery.”

“You did your best, which was better than any of us could have done. You should be proud. You made a big difference in Peggy Carter’s life.”

Simmons’ stood up straight, unable to keep a bright smile from curling her lips. “I did, didn’t I?”

Coulson nodded to the file. “He lived a long, full life, from what the file says. After his injury, he became the head of training for SHIELD. He created most of what we do today. Oh, I also looked up the file on this case. The name Sawyer was listed as an agent killed in the line of duty.”

“So they did cover it up,” Simmons said.

“Can you blame them? SHIELD was a new agency. Can you imagine what Washington would have done if they found out it was teeming with HYDRA?”

Simmons nodded; she’d witnessed it first-hand with SHIELD in their time, and that was after it had been established for sixty-plus years.

“I was on my way to show this to May,” Coulson said, taking the file from her. “Thought she’d get a kick out it.”

“Where is she?”

“In her happy place, torturing new recruits in the gym. Care to join me?”

Simmons looked back down the hall. She should get back to the lab and help Fitz investigate the device, which of course stopped working the minute they returned, but…

“I’d love to,” she said, following him toward the gym.

\------

**1948**

Outside SHIELD headquarters, in a secluded area reserved for weapons testing, stood a group of men. One man, clearly the leader, straightened his white lab coat and shifted a clipboard from one hand to another.

“My friends, our comrade Levin was misguided,” Arnim Zola said. “I have informed our leaders of the error of his ways and have orders to move forward taking a different tack.”

“Which means what?” one of the men asked.

“It means that no further operations of this sort will be done. We must not bring attention to ourselves again. Shooting Sousa was a mistake, and we cannot afford any more mistakes.” Zola paused, clearing his throat. “The order of business now is infiltration, not domination, of SHIELD. We must destroy them from the inside out. If we bide our time, our patience will be rewarded.” 

“But when?” asked one of the men, an agent known as Wilson to his colleagues in SHIELD.

Zola smiled. “When the time is right.”

“What about the device?” another man asked. “It's gone, along with those other agents.”

“The device is not our concern,” Zola said, waving him off. “There are others to take its place. Are we all clear on our mission?” He waited for their collective nods. “Good. Hail HYDRA.”

The words were echoed by all four men standing before him.


End file.
